The Battlefield Fortress
'The Battlefield Fortress '''is the Eighth Stage of the Subspace Emissary Story. It can be unlocked by beating The Ruined Zoo. This is the First Stage to have a Mini Plot. After beating Entrance to Subspace, it cannot be played until the player beats Subspace (Part 1). This is the only stage to have a Subspace Bomb explode in this stage but can be played in Free Play all the time not like others. If the other stages have a Subspace Bomb, it cannot be played until the Great Maze is beaten. Completing this unlocks The Forest. Plot Data Characters Playable *Ike *Marth *Meta Knight Story Characters *Ancient Minister *Ike *Marth *Meta Knight *R.O.B. Sentry *Subspace Army *Ancient Minister Enemies/Rivals/Bosses Enemies during Fighting *Armight *Autolance *Buckot *Fire Jyk *Fire Primid *Greap *Nagogog *Poppant *Primid *Roader *Scope Primid *Spaak *Sword Primid *Towtow Enemies during Cutscenes *R.O.B. Sentry *Ancient Minister *Subspace Army Enemy's Weapons *Shadow Bugs *Subspace Army First Appearances *Ike *Marth *Meta Knight Story 2 R.O.B. Sentries explode a Subspace Bomb as the Ancient Minister prepares to drop another bomb near the Castle. The Subspace Army then forms. ''Marth oversees this and draws out his sword as the Primids prepare to invade his castle. Marth gets near the Subspace Bomb and discovers about it. When Meta Knight duels Marth, Subspace Army invades them as they kill some enemies. They team up and get ready to take out the Subspace Army. Marth and Meta Knight try to stop Ancient Minister from dropping another bomb. Marth dolphin slashes but Ancient Minister dodges while Meta Knight tries to fly to him, Ancient Minister shoots his wings and his wings burn. Ike then uses Great Either and defeats the Ancient Minister and destroys the bomb. The Trio then get ready to wipe out more Primids. They continue chasing the Ancient Minister until they run to the end of a cliff. Ancient Minister flies away. Previous Stage: The Ruined Zoo Next Stage: The Forest Sub-Plot Data Characters Story Characters *Luigi *King Dedede *Ness *Peach (Section B only) *Trophy Car *Waddle Dee *Wario *Zelda (Section A only) Enemy's Weapon *King Dedede's Hammer *Trophy Car *Waddle Dee First Appearances Playable Characters *Luigi *King Dedede Non-Playable Characters *Trophy Car *Waddle Dee Story (If you want to read Zelda, read Section A. If Peach, Section B) *Section A:'' Luigi'' is dancing until he gets scared of Waddle Dee. Another Waddle Dee passes by and he jumps backwards. Then, King Dedede knocks him into the sky and turns Luigi into a Trophy. As he and his Waddle Dees see Wario and his Trophies, they hide. Wario arrives with the Ness Trophy and the Zelda Trophy and sees the Luigi Trophy. He claims his victory until Waddle Dees attack him and force him to throw Luigi's Trophy into the Trophy Car. King Dedede then steals the Trophy Car and Wario claims his defeat. *Section B: Luigi is dancing until he gets scared of Waddle Dee. Another Waddle Dee passes by and he jumps backwards. Then, King Dedede knocks him into the sky and turns Luigi into a Trophy. As he and his Waddle Dees see Wario and his Trophies, they hide. Wario arrives with the Ness Trophy and the Peach Trophy and sees the Luigi Trophy. He claims his victory until Waddle Dees attack him and force him to throw Luigi's Trophy into the Trophy Car. King Dedede then steals the Trophy Car and Wario claims his defeat. Next Stage: The Forest Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Levels